Everything changes in a Visit!
by LilIzzy
Summary: Isabella Swan is visiting her father when she visits her uncle Billy when Sam phases in front of them not only that Isabella is his mate. Isabella is older in this story is 17, Sam is 18 pairings BellaxSam
1. Chapter 1: Visit

Everything changes in a Visit!

Summary - Isabella Swan is visiting her father when she visits her uncle Billy when Sam, phases in front of Isabella and Billy, he finds Isabella is his mate.  
Isabella is older in this story is 18, Sam is 20 pairings BellaxSam,

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its contents. 

Chapter 1 - Visit 

I was down visiting Charlie during the holidays, when I decided to go down and see Uncle Billy. Dad's not related to him just that they are really close. So that is why I class him as my uncle. When I get there Uncle Billy speaking with someone as I walk in.

"Hey Uncle Billy"  
I shouted as I walked into the living room, he stands coming over to me hugging me.  
"Bells, what are you doing in La push?"  
"Dad went out fishing with Uncle Harry, so I decided to pop in. How are you doing old man?" he laughed  
"Good, come take a seat Jake's out with his friends right now"  
I nodded grinning sitting down across from the young man who was also in the room, looking between us both in shock.  
"Oh sorry Sam I like to introduce to Isabella Swan, Charlie's little girl"  
I blushed when he said that, the man stood up holding his hand out which I quickly shook noticing his hand was very hot.  
"Lovely to meet you Isabella"  
"Oh no it's Izzy please" he grinned  
"Izzy then" I grinned; he sat back down we went into conversation when he started shaking badly.

"Sam, calms down" Billy shouted, but it didn't work. Billy shouted for Sam to get outside we followed as soon as we got to the back door Billy started making him mad then suddenly Sam turned into a giant wolf I blinked a few times.

I was stood there frozen in shock and fear, when I managed to in frozen I slowly moved over to him freezing again when his eyes locked onto me.

"Bella be careful" Billy shouted. I got near Sam and started stoking his black fur. He started to nuzzle my hand with his head.

"Sam can you turn back please" I pleaded feeling sad.

He suddenly was human but butt naked Billy chucked him some shorts. He quickly put them on before Sam wrapped his arms around me nuzzling my neck.

"Bella Sam why you don't you come back inside, and I will explain everything" we followed Uncle Billy inside. I tried to sit back on the chair but Sam wouldn't let me, as he placed me on his lap cradling me to him.

"Uncle Billy, what was that?"

"Bella, do you remember the tribe legends?" I nodded slowly

"Yes."

"They are real; Sam is the first to turn this generation"

"Okay. I get that it's true but why do I feel the need to be close to Sam, like he's suddenly means the whole world to me?"

"He is Bells, Do you remember. The legend of the Wolfs and the Imprints?" I nodded.

"Yes I love that story."

"Well dear if I'm correct, you are Sam's imprint. It's very rare for a wolf to find his soul mate, now that Sam's has changed; I say that they will be more joining the pack soon. As first changed Sam is alpha of the pack making you Alpha mate. Your bond is much stronger you won't be able to be apart from each other for long time and your instincts will be higher to get you both mated quicker"

"You mean we will want to do it?" he nodded. I looked at him shocked.

"But I'm only 18 Charlie would kill me," I was panicking now

"No. He won't but as Alpha mate Sam will want to claim you and soon"

"Okay" he smiled slightly.

"I will call the elders together, we will have a bonfire to re-tell the legends and also introduce you as alpha of the pack and Bella as Alpha mate. Bella as you are native colors skin everyone will accept you." I nodded. Sam nuzzled my neck further.

"Guess I'm moving to Forks then." Billy and Sam laughed

"Guess you are!" I smiled.

"I want to go to Fork's high school though it offers all the classes I do, me and dad were looking in it. As he already asked me to move back. When I got here guess this means I have a reason to now." they smiled.

"Of course dear, how about I phone everyone and get a bonfire set up, Sam as alpha you can say if we can tell Charlie for Bella's sake and your sake" I looked to Sam, he seemed to be thinking.

"I think it be best I don't wants Charlie arresting me or anything" we both nodded.

"Okay then I will ask Sue to bring Charlie and Harry when they get back from fishing."

We all agreed and Billy went off as I sat in Sam's lap.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

Summary - Isabella Swan is visiting her father when she visits her uncle Billy when Sam, phases in front of Isabella and Billy, he finds Isabella is his mate.  
Isabella is older in this story is 18, Sam is 20 pairings BellaxSam,

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its contents.

**Previous: **

"I think it be best I don't wants Charlie arresting me or anything" we both nodded.

"Okay then I will ask Sue to bring Charlie and Harry when they get back from fishing."

We all agreed and Billy went off as I sat in Sam's lap.

Ch. 2

Charlie came over with Harry and Sue, as soon as he saw me on Sam's lap, he looked shocked and mad in one. Billy quickly asked him to sit down and that's when he told him everything of the legends and more. His face grew when Billy told him about imprinting and What Sam imprint and what the bond holds.

"So you're telling me, that Sam is a werewolf, and he imprinted on Bella" Billy nodded "And their bond will grow quickly as he's Alpha, and he will want to claim my daughter" Silence came over us all then after Billy nodded.

"Does that mean that she will need to stay with him?"

"Yes for at least a month may be more Sam will think any men are a threat to Bella as he has claimed her"

"Okay" he spoke silence came over us all then.

**Half an hour later**

I was completely shocked Charlie agreed for me to stay with Sam and for me to go to Fork's high school. So here we are moving my stuff from Charlie's to Sam's who was grinning the whole time. I phoned Renee and told her I was staying with dad for my final year she tried to convince me to come home, but I wouldn't. Which made Sam's smile to grow even more, when I finished packing Sam carried all my bags to his car while I said bye to Charlie, who I promised to see tomorrow after my first night at Sam's.

When we got to Sam's, he carried my things inside showing me around then to our room where he placed my bags down before gently grabbing me kissing me passionately. I kissed him back just as much; I felt his hands start to wander down my top before slipping underneath going up to my boobs.

His hand squeezing and playing with them, he pushed on me gently until I felt the end of the bed making me fall on top of it followed by Sam over me. All during that he had taken of my top and was kissing down my neck followed by my chest to the top of my breast.

"You're beautiful Bella" I moaned as he put one of my nipples in his mouth sucking and nibbling on it switching to the other one. For the next couple hours Sam made slow and passionate love to me until I finally fell asleep.

I woke early seeing Sam still sleeping next to me. I decided to cook breakfast getting out of bed I chucked on some clothing before going down. I decided on bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and beans getting everything out I started cooking Sam came in as I was just platting up. Coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me

"I was going to cook" he spoke in my ear

"I cooked" he grinned helping me to the table carrying both plates. He sat me in his lap. I started eating as he ate his plate. He was grinning like a fool.

"This is gorgeous Bella thank you." I grinned

"Good, but we need to go shopping for more food, especially since you ate all that and half of mine" he laughed.

"Hmmm but I still hungry" I squealed when he picked me up and ran up the stairs with me over his shoulder.

**Couple hours later **

Two hours of complete sex is amazing Sam had to go see Billy, so I decided to go to the market in forks getting there quickly. I went and grabbed a trolley before I started shopping. I stopped half way when I saw someone I remembered. She turned to me.

"Bella?" she spoke

"Esme?" she came over to me hugging me

"I have missed you." she grinned.

"We have missed you to, how?"

"My dad lives in forks."

"Oh, why didn't you phone?"

"Renee took my phone you gave. She then made me get a new number. She didn't like that I had gotten close to you all in space a few months, when she left me in Alaska. I would have but I didn't know how." I had tears in my eyes

"Oh dear." she wrapped her arms around me, I cried a little.

"I missed you so much." she smiled

"I know." I let her go.

"We should finish shopping."

"Can I join you?" I nodded; we carried on shopping for ages she insisted on paying for me. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't take no for an answer so in the end. I let her.

When we got outside she helped me place all my things in the truck, and I helped her place on hers in the car.

"Bella why don't you come over, the food will be fine in our kitchen for a bit"

"Okay" she grinned; I followed her to her house grinning at the size of it again.

"You never do small Mum" she laughed. I helped her carry her things into the house.

"Never do" I laughed. We went to the kitchen. I grinned and started helping Esme with the shopping when I heard a gasp; I turned to find Alice in the doorway.

"Bella oh my god" she quickly had me in her arms hugging me the screaming caused the other's to come in all looking shocked to see me in the kitchen.

"Alice I need to breath" she let me go and stepped

"Esme. I thought shopping not kidnapping" I looked to Esme. We burst out laughing.

"I was at the store, I moved to forks to live with Charlie."

"You series Bells" I nodded.

"Yes" he screamed coming over picking me up and spinning around. I got dizzy.

"Emmet you're making her dizzy. Put her down" Esme shouted he did quickly stepping back I was still spinning

"Mum" I spoke.

"Yes dear?"

"Catch me" before I fell on the floor. I felt her catch me before I hit my head. When I woke up, I was laying on a couch hearing the sound of my phone I sat up quickly picking it up.

"Hello"

"_Babe where are you?"_ Sam spoke sounding really worried

"I'm fine I bumped into a friend were just hanging out why?"

"_Two more phased today I was worried" _

"Oh who"

"_Paul and Jared, you okay cooking for three" _

"Make that six for tea?"

_"Who are the others?" _

"Billy and Charlie are coming round, I want to see dad and Billy want to talk. They phoned before I went shopping"

"_Okay so you're still in forks" _

"Yes that's okay"

"_Yes there's a meeting tonight with that clan from the treaty they just moved back" _

"Oh that good or bad"

"_Were not sure but were hoping no one else will phase" _

"Can't you kick them out?"

"_No Forks is their land. We only have La Push, unless they break the treaty" _

"Okay do I have to be there?"

"_Yes with you going to the high school. They need to meet you." _

"I will be back soon. Love you Sam."

"_I to love you Bells"_ he hung up. I was blushing. I didn't know everyone was around the living room.

"You lot explaining to do?" I spoke first they looked shocked.

"What about"

"Hmm let's see your eyes are gold you don't eat just pretend and you're also Vampires."

"How do you?" Alice was grinning as Emmet asked.

"I'm with a shifter from la push he's the alpha of the pack called Sam" something clicked with Carlisle.

"You're his imprint" I nodded.

"Oh my"

"So?"

"We wanted to, but we didn't know what you would do?" Emmet spoke

"I'm not scared of you all good you gave me a home for six months and nought happened?"

"We know that Bella" Carlisle spoke.

"So why lie to me" I spoke hurt, they sat down in other chairs.

"You were only sixteen Bella. We didn't know how you would react. We were worried that we would lose you"

"You wouldn't of, I class you all my family. Esme and Carlisle you like the parents I never have Emmet's acts as my older. Brother along with Jasper and Edward and Rose and Alice act like my older protective sister who loves to shop and dress me up." I was crying now. Esme moved to me quickly wrapping her arms around me Carlisle followed her, I cried onto her shirt as Carlisle rubbed my back.

I cried for ten minutes before stopping the others had left the room.

"We are sorry Bella. We didn't realize this would hurt you so much." I nodded.

"We love you like our own Bella ever since you came into the hospital, I loved you as my daughter"

"I loved you, as soon as I meet you Bella when brought you home you are and always will be my daughter" I nodded.

"I love you both as my parents even through their still arrive at you have done more for me than they have been" the nodded we hugged each other for servile minutes.

"We have something for you, we wished to give it to you before you left but Renee took before we could" I was confused, they gave me enough. I noticed Esme speaking fast to him before he disappeared coming back with a box and a bag.

"We had made for you" I looked to them before taking the box of Carlisle. I opened it and grasped It was their crest on a choker necklace and bracelet.

"I don't know what to say"

"Promise you will wear them that is all we ask" I nodded.

"Of course" they smiled Esme helped me with the bracelet, as Carlisle fixed the necklace on me. When they were on, I was grinning but Carlisle handed me another bag.

"This is also yours" I opened the bag to see a new mobile, keys and cards.

"But?"

"No buts every daughter of mine has a Cullen phone, car and Credit cards"

"I can't." looking up at them, as I spoke.

"Yes you will" Esme spoke making no room for arguments

"Okay"

"Good the car's in the garage we know you liked Carlisle's Mercedes when you stayed with us, so we got you one in the colors you wanted." I grinned.

"Can I drive it today and leave the truck here please" they nodded smiling. I squealed hugging them again

"Now I think you may get off, and we will see you at the meeting tonight Bella" I grinned nodding my head.

"What about the shopping in the truck?"

"Alice has already moved it all to your car" I grinned.

"Thank you, I had better gone. I see you all tonight" they nodded standing walking with me to the car I smiled at they all hugged me before I left driving back to Sam's, he was out the door as soon I was parked. He pulled me into his arms, and the pain went away then I noticed two other boys. In the doorway,

"Guys this is Bella, Bella this is Paul and Jared" I grinned

"Hi guys" they smiled before going to the car grabbing bags. Sam led me into the house where I went to the kitchen putting. shopping away before I started cooking food the boys were watching as I did I grabbed some muffins I brought for them placing them on a plate before I continued, they all took one still watching me closely.

I was about to serve when there was knocked on the door Sam answered it, and Charlie and Billy came into the kitchen followed by Sam. I grinned telling them all to sit down before I started dishing up the Spag Ball with garlic bread, plating them all double portions with four slices of garlic bread and myself one portion and two slices of garlic bread.

We all sat down eating and talking

"I have something to tell you all" I spoke everyone looked to me

"Go on Bells"

"When I was sixteen Renee took us to Alaska. I ended breaking my leg from falling over in the rain. She left me at the hospital, there was a family there they took me in for six months, that's who I saw this morning. You know of them" I spoke looking down

"Renee did what" dad spoke

"Left me for six months in Alaska"

"Bella who looked after you while you were their"

"The Cullen's" I whispered.

"No" Sam spoke. He stood up then grabbing the boys dragging them outside.

"You went there this morning" I nodded.

"Their family to me. They took me in. I didn't know what I was going to do neither did the social services. When Carlisle offered me a place to stay, I accepted their not what you think I swear"

"You stayed with them for six months did you know" I shook my head.

"Not you told me the legends were true last night. They know I now know also" Sam came back in then he scooped me up before sitting me in his lap.

"I heard."

"Please don't be angry I didn't know. I love them. They helped me not once did they hurt me. I was in the hospital for a week Carlisle visited everyday as he was my doctor. He gave me injections at his house with Esme there they didn't do a thing to me" he nodded. Kissing me

"I believe you" I nodded; he carried on touching me all over.

"Were going to leave you both alone the meeting on the beach at nine pm Sam's don't be late" Sam nodded. He picked me up carrying me upstairs. He had me screaming three times before he let me go shower with him where we had our first shower sex. We dressed before heading down to the beach.

"I love you Bella" Sam spoke. I grinned.

"I love you Sam" he grinned stopping to kiss me. I heard a cough in front of us. Turning to see Uncle Billy looking at us

"Glad you both made it" he spoke with a grin.

"Shut up Billy" I snapped, he laughed. I noticed the Cullen's sitting by the fire I grinned. I walked over to them. I hugged Esme and Carlisle.

"You look good" Esme spoke. I blushed as Emmet laughed.

"Don't start Emmet Cullen" I shouted he flinched by my voice.

"Bells" he pouted, I went over giving him a hug

"Oh don't start teddy bear not going to work with me" he pouted. I patted his head turning to Rose. She was laughing her head off.

"No way I know why I miss you" I grinned

"Well. I'm back" they all grinned. I turned back to Sam. He was smiling to me as he spoke with Billy. I went over

"What whispering about" I spoke when I got there, they grinned

"Bells. We have never seen anyone act like that" Billy spoke to me.

"They were human once doesn't that count" I noticed Billy look at me.

"It does"

"Can't. We give them a chance I spent six months living with them, and you know me I'm clumsy I can trip over the air but not once did I get hurt"

"Bells the treaty can't be changed, unless there's another elder appointed to the tribe to insist it changed"

"Oh" Billy grinned to me.

"While you're out this morning and catching up with Sam this afternoon, myself and the other elders started talking. We think that you should become the pack mother and elder"

"But I'm"

"No you're not a pale face we looked into your history you part of native people, there is a legend of an alpha phasing straight away and his imprint seeing who becomes pack mother and elder, but she's the youngest ever it's your Bella"

"But"

"Bella if we were to appoint you elder you have the right to change treaty because you're not on it"

"So" he grinned. I got what he meant

"Yes I can't change it without another elder who not on the treaty"

"Okay" they grinned.

"Billy comes on you can't be series" Old Quil spoke.

"Actually I am I leader of this tribe you not Quil Bella has shown us over years that we trust her and in the legend I speak of you. You know yourself the female talked about acts like an adult like a mother from a young age"

To be continued….

Sorry for the long wait hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Young Elder

Summary - Isabella Swan is visiting her father when she visits her uncle Billy when Sam, phases in front of Isabella and Billy, he finds Isabella is his mate.  
Isabella is older in this story is 18, Sam is 20 pairings BellaxSam,

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its contents.

**AN:**

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I decided to go over the first two chapters first updating them a little, there is slight difference to them. So if you want to re –read from Ch.1 again you may get the slight changes and more explanation.**

**Thank you for all your support and waiting for the this chapter, here is Ch.3 hope you like it and please feel free to leave a message your views are taken into my thoughts very carefully and help make future chapters for you. **

**From Lilizzy17**

Previous: 

"Billy comes on you can't be series" Old Quil spoke.

"Actually I am I leader of this tribe you not Quil Bella has shown us over years that we trust her and in the legend I speak of you. You know yourself the female talked about acts like an adult like a mother from a young age"

**Ch.4**

"Fine" Quil grumbled. I smiled as Billy grinned.

"Good, now it takes about a week to arrange a tribal meeting and introduce Isabella as an elder the youngest also. So we will have to meet again next week to redo the treaty." Billy announced, to everyone.

"Yes Elder Billy" the pack responded,

"Okay the next thing Is Isabella will be going to Forks High, but she will need to attend some Native classes to learn about us more. Is there any problem with either of these with anyone?" Harry spoke first

"Isabella, why choose Forks High?" I looked at him.

"I'm in advanced classes for everything, and I was hoping to be graduate from High school earlier and some of my classes are not taught on here" he nodded.

"When you plan on trying to?" Old Quil asked.

"Late January early February."

"What are your plans afterwards?" Sue asked

"I hopefully would like to take some college courses online and open my own bakery." They all looked to me smiling. I looked down.

"That would be wonderful, Bella, but you need to discuss your graduating early with Charlie"

"Okay."

"Is there anything else anyone would like to add?" shaking their heads

"Is that's it then"

"Jared, Paul you're on patrol tonight, I show you where you be" Sam spoke before coming over kissing me quickly before saying I be back soon. The Cullen's were sitting there watching, I blushed a little as I sat back down, and Sam left with the boys then.

I sat watching the ocean waves as they hit the shore. Standing up I walked over to the water, feeling the welt sand under my feet as the water went around my feet.

I felt words come to my head, and started singing them a little out loud.

(Hannah Montana – Been Here All Along)

Sun rise and I lift up my head then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed  
Sun set and you're feeling okay cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today  
Can't wait till I see you again and we both say remember when  
The band played on the fourth of July and you held me on your shoulders way up high

Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing it's all right  
I believe that you're listening to my song  
You're with me  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along

Back then you walked me to school told me to be careful and to follow the rules  
Fast forward you taught me to drive you gave me the keys and we went for a ride  
And I can't wait till I see you again and we both say remember when  
I'm holding on to moments like that and I know that their coming back

Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's all right  
I believe that you're listening to my song  
You're with me  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along

Yeah

All along the way I keep you in my heart and in my prayers  
You'll always be the one who cares the most  
Counting all the days  
I see you running up to say, " I missed you"  
I missed you

Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright  
I believed that you're listening to my song

Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright  
I believed that you're listening to my song  
You're with me  
Cause you're with me  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along

I finished gently as the final bit of sun was setting. I watched out at the sea, before walking back to my seat everyone was looking at me shocked.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Rose spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked down

"I don't like singing in front of people"

"Why not you are really good"

"I just don't like to. I didn't know you could hear me then"

"We heard you, and that was beautiful." She carried on, I just kept looking down. I felt warm arms wrap around me, kissing my neck.

"I thought it was beautiful" Sam whispered into my ear. I looked up to him. He was smiling at me.

"Really"

"Yes, you're ready to go home"

"Please" he laughed at a little, but picked me up saying goodbye before we left the beach going back to Sam's, as soon as we got there, he had me in his arms and in his bedroom in minutes.

Sam made love to me until early hours of the morning, when we finally fell asleep in each other arms.

xXx

The week went by slowly after that night; the Cullen's coming over nearly every day. I didn't realize that everyone was getting along great with them. Talking as If they know each other for years even the elders liked them more now.

Word spread of a new elder been appointed and will be announced in the meeting today. Right now Sam was helping me get ready for the day before we set of to the meeting hall.

Arriving early people were already sitting in seats waiting; we went straight over to Billy.

"Sam Bella good to see you both, How you doing"

"We're good Billy" Sam replied, he smiled to us both before showing us where we could sit. I was placed next to Sue on the Elder seats and table. While Sam sat over to my left with the other pack members who were sitting to the side of the table.

"Okay everyone, thank you all for coming on short notice. I know that some off you have heard the rumours of their being a new member for the elders. It is true, and not only will it be news to everyone it will become history today in this very hall. We have appointed the youngest elder ever recorded. Without further ado, I would like you to all meet Elder Isabella Marie Swan, who is. Eighteen and the youngest to join the elders for this tribe" As soon as Billy finished everything kicked off people shouting of about a pale face cannot be an elder. I stood up

"Enough" I shouted, everyone went silent then. I looked to Billy for permission he nodded.

"I'm going to say this once only. I'm not a pale face as you believe I am. Yes my name is Swan, but I tell you this Billy Black is my uncle, and my father is Billy's brother. Everyone who is young here will not remember but your parent's will the same time Billy was born my dad was born the year later not being able to afford another child they gave my dad up for adoption.

They were close friends with my Billy's and my Dad's dad. So he and Billy still got to grow up together, you find that me and my father are native but my mum is not and as far as I'm concerned, I don't care about her because she didn't for me.

"You can think what you like, but you disrespect Billy or start at either Billy or my dad and I watch out because like everyone here family sticks together and their family just as Elder, Clearwater, and Elder Quil is family." Everyone was sat in shock then, I sat back down.

"Now are we okay in accepting Isabella as Elder" they were agreements all around the hall.

"How can you let an eighteen year old as an Elder? She is not even an adult but would be allowed to get more respect from people older than most adults?" some lady asked, Billy was about to answer.

"Who are you to say who can be Elder; I thought the choice was the council's and the people. How is it, you have made a decision on me so quickly when you don't knows me?"

"Why should we respect an eighteen year old girl" she fired back. I stood up, standing out from the table going round it.

"Okay I'm eighteen. I could possibly give you my whole history, but I won't, but I will give you the facts. Since I was seven I have cooked every meal for more than three people, I have done the cleaning, done the bills, shopping since I was seven. I have been working since I was fourteen to pay the bills, I've been left on my own several times when I was eleven, Twelve, thirteen but the worst was being left for sixth months not being able to contact my dad or anyone else because I didn't know their numbers.

I tell you know I've hardly had a childhood you probably all had it the being able to have friends, go out, be a kid play. I didn't because I had grown up not even before my tenth birthday. I earn a living have done, I've have the top grades you can get in classes, I can graduate early because of it. I can cook like another adult here for however many there is, I can clean like any other adult, I can fix things from the usual rip in clothing to a car.

I didn't ask to have to grow up early, I didn't ask for not being able to have a child hood because of one person did not decide to look after their own draughter. You can hate me; you can say anything about me. But one thing you can't do is you can't stop me from being who I am, I care for the ones I love, I care for whoever will let me care for them. But I will never let a child do what I have had to do and that is not being able to grow up and enjoy being a child." I finished, I moved back to my seat the women was very silent now.

"Is there anyone else who would like to have a go at Isabella because of her age?" Billy spoke, shaking heads came.

"Good, now as Isabella is an Elder everyone on this tribe will respect her like you do for me and the other Elders and if there is a problem with anyone the consequences will not be present. Understood"

Everyone agreed before the meeting was over and everyone was leaving. I stood; Sam came over kissing me passionately. We quickly decided on leaving going home making love for few hours before going to bed. I was worried because on Monday I would be attending school in Forks.

Waking up early, I decided to make me and Sam some breakfast. Going down stairs I quickly started cooking a full breakfast, with all the trimmings, and some chopped up fruit with mine. Sam came in as I set the table pulling me to him kissing me slow and passionately before letting me go so we could eat breakfast. Billy was giving us the weekend alone so we could be our selves; Sam had patrolling all week so Paul and Jared were patrolling during today and tomorrow. Leaving us to explore more and get to know each other.

After breakfast we spent a long relaxing soak together in the tub before going downstairs to watch some movies. After a while Sam made sandwiches for lunch, as we sat down to watch another movie.

When that was over Sam decided it was time for some love, so we spent the next couple hours making love before eating some Italian going back to making some more love finally falling asleep for the night.

The weekend carried on with us both getting to know each other better during the day before making love during the night not sleeping till early hours of the morning. I decided that an early bed was needed on Sunday as I would be going to school the following morning.

I was up at 6am getting ready, taking a quick shower before curling my hair and dressing into a pair of jeans, top and jacket with a pair of 3" heels. Sam eyes popped out when he saw me, he was standing by the cooker making some eggs. Pulling me close he kissed me passionately before letting me eat something.

I left after Sam, had kissed and hugged me goodbye. Driving out of La Push to Forks, arriving quickly in the car park, I parked right next to Edward's car getting out.

"Bells" Emmet shouted I turned to find him behind me, quickly picking me spinning me around.

"Put her down Emmet" Rose ordered he did, I was meet with hugs of the girls and the other two.

They showed me to the office were I meet Mrs Cope, who sorted me out with everything I needed including my timetable.

**Please Please Review**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
